


Father´s Day

by BergdoraLibellule



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BergdoraLibellule/pseuds/BergdoraLibellule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen y Jared pasarán el día del padre junto a sus hijos en la piscina de la casa de Jensen.<br/>Fanfic inspirado en el Father´s Day. La fotografía de Jensen y Jared con los niños es la culpable, no yo.<br/>Contiene Lemon explícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father´s Day

**Author's Note:**

> \- La foto de la piscina en realidad es tomada por alguien, pero en el fanfic lo describo de otra forma.  
> \- No pretendo ofender a nadie. Ésto ha sucedido en mi imaginación sucia.  
> \- El My boy de Jensen a Jared no tienen connotación romántica en inglés, pero en este fic sí. Haced caso omiso a ese detalle.  
> \- Comentarios siempre sacan una sonrisa.   
> \- Gracias por leer!

** FATHER’S DAY **

 

JJ se escondió detrás de las piernas de Jensen cuando éste acudió a abrir la puerta del recibidor que daba a la calle.

A esas alturas la casa desprendía un intenso olor a carne a la brasa y la temperatura estival no hacía más que acrecentar el aroma y la humareda que se formaba en el jardín.

La pequeña se sujetó tras la rodilla de su padre, conocedora de las visitas que aguardaban tras la puerta perfectamente esmaltada de la casa Ackles.

Jensen abrió y frente a padre e hija se toparon con los tres Padalecki, en pie, a la espera.

Jared, ataviado con unos vaqueros cortos que dejaban al aire libre sus piernas velludas, y una camiseta ancha, blanca y con estampados de muñecos. A sus brazos, el pequeño Shep, chupete en boca.

El más pequeño de los Padalecki había crecido muchísimo y podría decirse que medía lo mismo que JJ pese a que ella fuera mayor. Su cabello, hasta entonces rubio, se había oscurecido en las últimas semanas.

Y, como si imitara a la pequeña Ackles, Tom aguardó, receloso, protegido tras las piernas de su altísimo padre.

Ambos niños se taladraron con la mirada. JJ puso una mueca seria que bien pudo ser una de las que Jensen dirigía al personal cuando sentía algún tipo de recelo.

Tom parecía más tranquilo que la niña, pero tampoco le apartó la mirada.

-Jay-Jensen sonrió e invitó a pasar a su novio. Jared entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos adultos se miraron y contuvieron las ganas de darse un beso de “buenos días”, pero optaron por sonreírse y avanzar por el vestíbulo después de que Jensen pasara de forma despreocupada una mano por la baja espalda del castaño, de forma cariñosa.

-Ya estamos aquí- podría decirse que Jared necesitaba tiempo y mucho cariño para comenzar a ser el de siempre. Jensen era consciente de ello y por eso se esforzaba en todo momento para que a su chico no le faltara atención alguna.

Tom y JJ caminaron pegados a las piernas de sus respectivos progenitores. Como Jensen iba por delante de Jared mientras caminaban hacia el jardín, cruzando los pasillos de la casa, JJ iba mirando hacia atrás para tener controlado al niño de tres años.

Tom, por su parte, fijaba la mirada en la niña, aquella niña con la que ayer se peleó porque ella se empeñó en ver _Frozen_ de nuevo cuando él no quería.

JJ apretó con su manita sobre el bíceps de Jensen, tirándole sin querer del vello rubio de las piernas.

Jensen miró hacia abajo, donde la niña ahora se sujetaba a los pantalones de bañador de color verde de su padre, tan fuerte que podría deslizarlos por las piernas largas y arqueadas.

-JJ, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó directamente. Todos se detuvieron frente a la cristalera que separaba el pasillo del jardín.

Tom frunció el ceño y la niña puso una mueca.

-Nada, papi- haciéndose claramente la tonta.

Jensen y Jared intercambiaron miradas, pero obviamente tampoco quisieron incomodar a unos niños tan pequeños, por lo cual siguieron avanzando.

 

Se adentraron en el amplísimo jardín de la casa de Jensen. Allí estaban asándose, en la enorme parrilla de piedra, una docena de piezas de carne variadas: filetes, costillas y hamburguesas.

A un lado, reposaban en una fuente las patatas asadas. La salsa barbacoa casera, bien tapada en un recipiente, no podía faltar.

-Huele que alimenta-a Jared le cambió la cara al toparse con la sorpresa de la barbacoa. Soltó a Shep de sus brazos, dejándolo sobre el césped.

No pudo evitar aproximarse al rubio y agarró su cintura para, posteriormente, deslizar sus enormes manos por su cadera estrecha.

Compartieron otra mirada, de aquellas que acaban resbalando de pupilas a labios irremediablemente. Acostumbrados a soportar la tensión, la mirada acabó siendo solo eso, una mirada más, pero de las que dicen muchas cosas y todas relacionadas con carne, calor y mucho sentimiento.

-¿Papi, tito Jared, puedo coger el castillito para jugar?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Yo quiero jugar a otra cosa- la vocecilla de Tom resonó, irritada, y el niño miró a su padre buscando un aliado.

-Pues no juegues- JJ le respondió sin más dilación y ambos niños volvieron a mirarse de forma intensa.

Jared se puso de rodillas ante los tres.

-Cada uno puede jugar a lo que le apetezca- les explicó- pero sería genial que los tres jugarais juntos.

-JJ, ¿Qué te parece si Tom, Shep y tú veis esa película nueva que mamá te compró ayer?- propuso Jensen- Así el tío Jared y yo acabamos de hacer la comida.

La niña se quedó callada, sin saber cómo decir a su padre que no quería hacer eso. Tom se rió y apretó los labios. Shep miraba a uno y a otro con la boquita abierta.

-Mm, mmm…- moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, buscando la manera, sin éxito, de conseguir lo que quería: jugar con al castillito.

-¡Película!- Tom dio un saltito. JJ quedó seria y expuso morritos.

Jensen cogió a su niña en brazos y le dio un achuchón cariñoso.

-Si veis la película y os portáis bien, después jugaréis al castillito y os bañareis en la piscina- le susurró en el oído. La pequeña se quedó embobada mirando los ojos verdes de su padre y se mordió el labio con los dientecitos.

-¡Vale!- accedió.

Así pues, los tres niños se quedaron sentados en aquel sofá, de tres metros color negro, del comedor de Jensen.

Éste les puso la película, que duraba unos 45 minutos aproximadamente, mientras que ellos volverían al jardín para acabar de preparar la carne.

Estando los niños a buen recaudo en el comedor, ellos volvieron a dedicarse a la labor de cocinar la carne en la barbacoa.

Las costillas se hicieron bastante, ya que a Jared le gustaba la carne bastante hecha. Jensen sacó las piezas antes de que se quemaran y las colocó en un plato.

Jared se colocó a su lado, ahora que los niños no estaban delante,  abrazó a su pareja por la espalda en busca de mimos.

El castaño acarició con los labios la nuca y el cuello de Jensen, depositando pequeños besos por la zona, haciéndole erizar el vello rubio con olor a champú de vainilla.

-Feliz día, Jen- su nariz rozándose por todas partes y sus brazos, siempre fuertes, pero a día de hoy más débiles, apresando a su pareja como si no quisiera que escapara a ninguna parte.

Jensen giró el cuello y sendas miradas de ojos claros se buscaron, provocando una chispa parecida a las que desprendían las brasas en la barbacoa. Sus labios rellenos buscaron los del más alto y se encontraron finalmente.

Se besaron lento, degustándose los mismos, sin apenas utilizar la lengua.

-No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te quiero, de todo lo que te necesito…-aquella mirada que volvió a apagarse, como otras tantas veces lo había hecho en los últimos meses.

Jensen de desprendió de los utensilios de cocina. Se giró para encontrar el cuerpo de su hombre frente a él, tan grande, pero tan débil.

Lo sujetó por el cuello y acarició, con cuidado y apenas con las yemas, su piel caliente y sudorosa. Escrutó aquellos labios que a menudo temblaban y escupían temores y ansiedades varias.

-Estoy aquí. Estamos juntos- aproximó su rostro al suyo, buscándole con la mirada de ojos verde brillantes- Con nuestros hijos. No estás solo- voz bajita y latente, mirada que abrazaba tanto como unos brazos.

Y lo hizo sonreír. Definitivamente, aquel era el día del padre y Jared no quería que sus problemas de salud repercutieran en tan importante fecha.

Besó a Jensen y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que albergaban a aquellas alturas sus brazos, guiándolo hacia su torso, sudado bajo aquella camiseta de gracioso estampado.

Le comió la boca con intensidad y ambas lenguas se enredaron en una lucha corta cuyo propósito no fue otro que el demostrar lo mucho que sentían. Jensen no dudó en apretujarse contra él y gemir contra la boca de Jared, ronco, masculino. El más alto tuvo que separarse cuando se percató de que no podían permitirse perder el control en aquel momento… no con una barbacoa tras sus espaldas y los niños, despiertos, viendo dibujos animados en el comedor.

-Los filetes están muy hechos- susurró ronco Jared, ya manteniendo las distancias prudenciales.

-Demasiado…- suspiró Jensen, su mirada una hoguera y lo demás pura tontería.

 

Una vez en la mesa, los niños se quedaron quietos a la espera de que sus padres les sirvieran la comida en los platos.

Jensen sirvió patata asada  a cada uno de ellos y también una hamburguesa, ya que esta era la carne más blandita de toda la barbacoa y los críos podrían masticarla mejor.

Tom se empeñó en echarle salsa barbacoa a su carne y Jared accedió, pero limitando la salsa ya que ésta era demasiado fuerte para el estómago de un niño de poco más de 3 años.

Una vez sirvieron en los platos de sus hijos, ambos se dedicaron a cortarles la comida en trocitos muy pequeños para facilitarles una mejor ingesta.

Listos los tres platos, Jared sentó a Shep sobre sus muslos y comenzó a darle de comer. Jensen hizo lo propio con JJ.

Tom los miró comer mientras él se llevaba los trozos de hamburguesa a la boca y profería varios “mmm” de satisfacción.

Los actores se rieron de las ocurrencias del niño, más aún cuando éste cogió otra hamburguesa de la parrilla sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Ha sacado tu estómago- alertó Jensen- si un día llegáramos a arruinarnos, voy a tener mucho miedo si tengo que daros de comer a los dos- apuntó. JJ fue bastante lenta para comer.

Shep se quejó, no quería más. El niño deseaba bajar del yugo de su padre y ponerse a jugar sobre el césped. JJ parecía querer lo mismo, ya que no cesaba en mirar a Shep como si así, por arte de magia, su padre la fuera a soltar y así pudiera ponerse a corretear por el jardín.

\- Mmm, no- el niño negó cuando le acercaron más patata a la boca.

Jared adivinó sus deseos y soltó al pequeño para que así pudiera hacer lo que le pareciera.

-Deja a JJ, que quiere irse con él- se percató el castaño. Le arrebató a la niña de sus brazos. Ella sonrió a Jared y éste sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Robó un beso en su sien, sobre su cabello rubio. Ésta le toqueteó la poblada barba. JJ era la princesa de ambos. Ojalá pudiera verla en más ocasiones…

JJ, pícara, persiguió a Shep, que salió corriendo cuando la niña intentó darle alcance.

Tom los observó desde su posición en la mesa, pero no pareció interesado en unirse posteriormente a jugar con ellos. Tom era algo más independiente y en muchas ocasiones rechazaba jugar con JJ. El niño se sentía mayor y le gustaba mucho o jugar solo o con su papá y el tío Jensen.

Dio buena cuenta de la hamburguesa y se tocó la tripita lisa, satisfecho. Jensen le apartó los mechones de largo cabello moreno puesto que hacía demasiado calor.

-¿No juegas con JJ y Shep?- le preguntó con cariño.

-No. Yo quiero jugar con mis dinosaurios- su vocecita se alzó un poco. Bebió agua sorbiendo fuerte.

Tom bajó del taburete de madera abandonando la mesa. Se apartó a un lado del jardín, justo en el lugar donde JJ tenía la caja de sus juguetes.

El niño se sentó allí y comenzó a jugar solo.

Jensen y Jared observaron a los niños divertirse, cada uno a su manera, por supuesto. Jensen asintió entre suspiros y ambos enlazaron sus manos bajo la mesa.

-No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre- Jared dejó caer un par de filetes sobre su plato, una hamburguesa y varias costillas bien tostadas. Sirvió patatas en ambos platos y bañó finalmente la comida y las patatas con salsa barbacoa.

Jensen era más comedido a la hora de comer. Una pieza de cada sería suficiente por el momento.

Comenzaron a comer, charlando entre ellos de cosas triviales y siempre pendientes cada dos por tres de las posiciones de los pequeños.

Jared acabó de roer una costilla y se palmeó la tripa, algo hinchada, con satisfacción. El rubio sonrió y se hizo con el móvil para echar un ojo a las redes sociales.

-Te ha felicitado Stephen por el día del padre- leyó el mismo tweet en voz alta mientras acababan de comer.

Jared se hizo con el móvil y contestó al mensaje de su amigo. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos verdes de su novio fijados en él.

-Es muy buen amigo tuyo…- apuntó Jensen, se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios. Dio buena cuenta del contenido sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

-Más ahora. Estoy agradecido- suspiró Jared y dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa.

-Me alegro- Jensen aferró el agarre de su mano contra la del menor. Prosigue con su escrutinio, como si esperara algo. Jared entornó la mirada en pos de Jensen, aunque no se percató de nada en concreto. Y no es que Jensen anduviera esperando algo concreto, pero…

Rozó el muslo velludo de Padalecki con la palma de la mano, acariciándolo con parsimonia.

-Hoy duermes aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué debería irme? Las chicas no van a volver hasta mañana por la tarde- se extrañó Jared.

Ackles negó con la cabeza y siguió con su masajeo incesante en el muslo. De seguir mirándose de aquella manera, ambos iban a encenderse. Les bastaba exageradamente poco, tan solo mantener las miradas por más de quince segundos, o los masajes en alguna parte del cuerpo por más de veinte.

Jensen siempre daba gracias a Dios porque ambos fueran actores, si no…

Se puso en pie, se sacó la camiseta quedando con el torso al descubierto.

-Voy a buscar la crema solar y los bañadores de los niños. ¿Has metido los de Tom y Shep en la mochila, no?

-Sí- la voz de Jared tomada al contemplarlo. El clima veraniego y Jensen en paños menores siempre eran la temperatura y la visión precisa que invitaban al sexo. Sexo del bueno, aquel caliente y sucio.

En consecuencia del estado anímico del de San Antonio, habían despreocupado bastante sus encuentros sexuales, que solían ser muy habituales de hecho.

Podría decirse que hacía semanas que no hacían el amor como era debido.

Aquello tenía que cambiar, apuntó Jared en su fuero interno mientras se servía un segundo vaso de agua fría, mientras contemplaba a Jensen marcharse rumbo a la casa.

Tuvo la ligera impresión de que Jensen estaba pavoneándose de forma expresa, pero tal vez fueran impresiones suyas, mientras fijaba la mirada en las nalgas prietas que se escondían detrás del bañador verde de su chico.

-Tío Jared, ¡A la piscina!- cuando quiso darse cuenta, tuvo a la princesa Ackles a su lado, reclamando atención y juegos acuáticos.

-Ahora mismo- acarició su cabello y aprovechó para hacerle un moñito similar a los que él mismo se hacía de vez en cuando. - Tom, ven- llamó la atención de su hijo mayor.

Tom se reunió con ellos y Jared comenzó a desvestirlos para que cuando Jensen volviera con los bañadores estos estuvieran listos.

El actor de Dallas regresó dando zancadas y no solo con los bañadores tamaño mini, también con unos manguitos para JJ y los chalecos de Tom y Shep.

-¡GUAU, papi! ¡El tío Jensen tiene colchoneta!- Tom señaló a la gran piscina rectangular, deseoso de meterse en el agua.

Jared le puso el bañador y aplicó la crema solar por todo su cuerpo y carita. Acabó alistándolo colocándole el chaleco infantil que bien podía servirle como flotador.

Jensen rindió cuentas con JJ y Shep. Cuando los tres críos estuvieron listos, fue Jared quien se desprendió de los vaqueros y la camiseta. Jensen lo observó desnudarse, su mirada deseosa impresa en las orbes verdes. Los cinco avanzaron rumbo a la escalerita de la piscina y poco a poco se sumergieron en el agua.

La piscina estaba nivelada y aunque no tocaran fondo, ninguno de los tres niños parece tener mucho reparo a la hora de chapotear y moverse.

El único que tuvo un poco más de pavor al agua fue el pequeño Shep, que cuando se percató de que tras chapotear se había desplazado al medio de la enorme piscina, lloriqueó débilmente.

Jared acudió a su encuentro para sujetarlo y que así el niño se sintiera seguro. Jensen aguardó cerca de ellos, ayudando a JJ a subirse a la colchoneta.

Tom, independiente como siempre, ya estaba _nadando,_ haciéndose el niño grande.

JJ lo miró desde la colchoneta poniendo muecas, aquellas tan características que adoptaba el mismo Jensen cuando algo le irritaba, y que hacían reír a Jared y a la misma Danneel.

-¿Por qué te enfadas guapa?- Jensen acarició la carita suave y redondita de su hija. La niña prosiguió con su mueca.

-Tom no juega conmigo- aquella fue su queja.

-Bueno, peque, Tom a veces juega contigo. Cuando él no quiera, juega con Shep, pero no te enfades- le explicó con delicadeza.

Y es que Tom prefería jugar antes con su hermano pequeño que con la niña. Las sobredosis de _Frozen_ habían pasado factura al pobre Tom.

Todos jugaron por largo rato en la piscina. Jensen quiso sorprender a los niños haciendo unos largos en la piscina para así ganarse los vítores de los pequeños.

Hasta Tom quiso imitarle. En una de esas, hicieron una carrera. Obviamente, Jensen se dejó ganar por Tom y el niño se sintió muy orgulloso.

Jared hizo ver que se reía de Jensen por ser un perdedor y el hijo mayor sonrió con mucho orgullo. JJ dio una patada en el agua para mojar a Tom en modo venganza por reírse de su papi.

Minutos más tarde, Jared cedió por un momento a Shep a Jensen, así él podría ir a buscar el trípode y  también el móvil, y así programar una cuenta atrás para que el Smartphone los fotografiara.

Padalecki salió del agua apoyándose en la orilla de piedra. Se impulsó y regaló a Jensen una buena panorámica de su culo y las piernas largas de éste.

Jensen sujetó a Shep, que seguía siendo miedoso, mientras su imaginación volaba y comenzaba a imaginar todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con Jared.

Y es que aunque el agua no fuera buena amiga del sexo anal, y mucho menos de la vaselina, le encantaría poder llegar a follarse mutuamente, allí, contra la piedra y enterrando los dedos en el césped…

Se empalmó y es JJ quien lo hace bajar de su nube sexual cuando comienza a cantar _Let it Go_ a viva voz y que Tom comenzara a proferir gritos para así acallar a ésta.

Jared regresó un minuto más tarde y montó el trípode delante de la piscina. Dio un margen de medio minuto para así poder lanzarse de nuevo al agua, intentar que los niños miraran a cámara y posar.

Dura tarea. Cada uno salió de una manera en aquella instantánea. El mismo Jared tuvo que intentar que Shep se girara para mirar a cámara, pero el pequeñín tenía demasiado miedo de hacer gestos bruscos.

Jensen sí que miro a cámara, convencido de que JJ estaba posando, pero la niña se había despistado mirando a Shep.

Y Tom… Tom estaba flotando al lado de Jensen, pero en el último momento quiso subirse a la colchoneta y salió de esa guisa.

Poco importaba.

Aquella sería la foto que subiría a Twitter, meditó Jensen. Llevaba varias semanas sin postear y qué mejor momento que aquel para volver a dar señales de vida. Además…

-Jay, la subo yo- apuntó Jensen y se posicionó cerca de él. Rozó sus nalgas por debajo del agua. Jared sonrió con un deje de indecencia. Padalecki comenzaba a palpar las ganas y, mejor aún, experimentarlas.

Seguía haciendo calor, el agua estaba fresca y limpia, estaban con sus hijos. Francamente, hoy era un día feliz. De los mejores en los últimos tiempos.

Devolvió el roce a Jensen, atrapándolo por la cintura y dándole un abrazo. Sin besos, sin estridencias. Los niños estaban acostumbrados a esos gestos de cariño. Demasiada inocencia en sus cabecitas.

Jensen ronroneó dentro del abrazo y acarició el fuerte cuerpo de su novio que ahora había adelgazado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su piel, tostada y surcada por gotitas que olían a cloro. Acarició la misma con las yemas, dando buena cuenta de la carne deseada expuesta al sol.

Jared no se quedó atrás. Él acariciaba más por la zona de la cintura, bajando por las nalgas prietas y pellizcándolas. Se estaba poniendo muy cachondo.

¿Cuánto llevaban sin follar? Le daba miedo solo pensarlo…

-Jen…- aquella voz de Jared, ronca, demandante-Te tengo ganas.

Cómo le alegraba a Jensen escuchar aquello. No porque priorizara el sexo sobre todo lo demás, por supuesto, sino porque Jared había pasado unas semanas para el arrastre.

Si Jay tenía ganas de tener sexo es que su bajón anímico iba a mejor, sin duda.

-Esta noche. Cuando los niños se duerman- prometió éste. Se separó, sonriente.

Jensen se quedó con los tres niños para dejar que fuera Jared quien, en aquella ocasión, diera unos largos en la piscina. El altísimo hombre necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio que beneficiara a sus músculos, entumecidos por culpa de las últimas y sedentarias semanas. Además, el ejercicio lo ayudaría a bajar la erección que se le había formado bajo el bañador…

Salieron del agua un poco más tarde, Jared recogió móvil y trípode. Secaron a los niños y les quitaron los bañadores. Los llevaron al cuarto de baño y entre los dos los ducharon, secaron con la toalla y dejaron bien peinadas y secas sus cabecitas. Seguidamente, les pusieron sus pijamas.

No iban a salir de la casa, así que mejor que estuvieran cómodos.

-¡Frozen!- pidió JJ cuando Jared se fue al comedor con los tres, ya que el primero en ducharse sería Jensen.

Tom infló los mofletes.

-¡NO!

\- ¡Sí!- JJ tuvo valor para contestar al niño grande.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PAPI!- Tom se puso a llorar, aferrándose a la pierna de su padre y tirando de ella como si así pudiera detener el desastre.

Jared se vio en una encrucijada porque JJ estaba poniéndose roja y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Aquello de ser padre y tener poca experiencia en el trato con los niños… era un problema. Un problema que le provocaba un aletazo de tristeza, de hecho, pero que se quitó de la mente de un plumazo. Le había prometido a Jensen que aquel día iba a ser especial.

-Vamos a ver, niños- carraspeó Jared y se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los dos. El más bueno de los tres estaba resultando ser el pequeño, que miraba a todos con su chupete aún en la boca. – JJ- primero a ella- Frozen la visteis hace dos días, y a Tom le gusta ver otras películas de dibujos que son muy chulas también

-…- puchero.

-Hoy vamos a ver una película que papi Jensen y yo veíamos de pequeños. Seguro que os va a gustar mucho- les dijo Jared- se llama: El Rey León. Es una película muy, muy guay.

-¡Sí, papi!- Tom no la había visto, pero el niño era propenso a acceder a todo lo que Jared o su tío Jensen decían. A diferencia de JJ, que era más pequeña y claramente estaba viviendo una etapa en la que quería ver a todas horas su película animada preferida, sin importarle nada más.

\- Ummmmm…- principio de lloriqueo por parte de la niña.

-Te va a gustar mucho, JJ- Le acarició la cara Jared. Además, si Jensen tenía que volver a escuchar _Let it Go_ , iba a romper una mesa. Ackles tenía un problema, y es que cuando cogía manía a algo, se volvía irritable. Tenía mucha, demasiada manía, a Frozen y a todo su repertorio de canciones.

Padalecki se llevó a los niños al comedor. Los sentó en el sofá, separando a Tom y a JJ, colocando a Shep en medio de ambos para mediar.

Jensen apareció justo en el momento en que Jared estaba pasando el teléfono por los oídos de los niños, ya que Genevieve había llamado desde la casa de su hermana para así hablar un poco con los éstos antes de que se durmieran.

-Jen, voy a la ducha. Quédate con ellos y prepara El Rey León. Vuelvo en nada- aprovechó para apoyar las manos en los hombros del rubio y darle un beso, ahora que los peques no miraban.

Jensen, en pijama color azul claro y gris, se acercó al sofá y le quitó el teléfono a Tom para así despedirse de Genevieve y colgar. Aprovechó para llamar también a Danneel y después preparó la televisión y el BlueRay para tener lista El Rey León, y así verla cuando Jared volviera de la ducha.

Sacó del mueble más cercano una enorme caja de chucherías variadas. A Jared le chiflaba ver la televisión comiendo alguna marranada y ya de paso podía ganarse a los niños con algunas chuches, poquitas, y así se aseguró que se portaran mejor.

Jared regresó unos veinte minutos más tarde, con el pijama azul oscuro puesto.

-¡Vamos, HAKUNA MATATA!- con entusiasmo. Se sentó en un lado del sofá, al lado de Tom. Jensen se sentó en el otro extremo, junto a JJ. Dio al play y comenzaron a ver el clásico Disney.

Las caritas de los niños fueron un poema cuando las hienas persiguieron a Simba y Nala. JJ se puso a lloriquear cuando Scar arrojó a Mufasa al vacío.

Tom tuvo la boca abierta de par en par durante toda la película. Shep era el que menos se enteraba del argumento de la misma, pero miraba con curiosidad a los personajes en todo momento.

Los actores intercambiaron en algunas ocasiones miradas cómplices. Por suerte, Jared tenía el brazo largo y estirando un poco, podía alcanzar a rozar el hombro de Jensen con disimulo. Jensen negaba intermitente y Jared mostró sus dientes, sonriente.

Así quería verlo Jensen. La mirada enamorada de ambos se intensificó justo en el momento en que Simba estaba volviendo a casa, espoleado por Rafiki.

Hora y media más tarde, la película finalizó y a los niños parecía haberles gustado tanto que Tom se acercó a JJ, bastante más receptivo, y ambos niños se pusieron a jugar a que eran leones.

Jensen sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Voy a preparar algún sándwich para cenar- comentó a Jared- quédate tú con ellos. Y pásame la foto de la piscina.

Éste asintió y se puso a jugar con los niños.

Jared sería Mufasa, Tom quería ser Simba, JJ repitió tres veces que quería ser Nala, y ya de paso, pidió que Shep fuera “ _el monito”_. Shep miraba, pero poco pudo opinar al respecto.

\- Tío Jensen es el malo- dijo Tom, que se colocó a cuatro patas en el suelo y se puso a rugir con las manitas alzadas, imitando unas zarpas felinas.

-¡JAJAJA!- estruendosas carcajadas surcaron de la boca de Jared solo de imaginarse a su Jensen haciendo de Scar, el hermano de Mufasa. Lo imaginó gateando imitando a un león, por el suelo. El solo pensamiento vuelve loco a Jared. Apartó la fantasía de su mente, no fuera a ser que se empalmara y alguno de los críos se percatara del bulto en el pantalón de pijama.

Jensen, parado en la amplia cocina de mármol blanco, preparó unos sándwiches de jamón y queso para los niños. Para Jared y él mismo, preparó algo mucho más suculento: sándwich de dos pisos, con jamón, queso, huevo, lechuga, tomate y mahonesa.

Sacó también un par de cervezas para acompañar y agua fresca para los niños.

Cuando ya tuvo todo preparado en dos bandejas que llevaría seguidamente al comedor, Jensen cogió el teléfono móvil.

Abrió Twitter y escribió el siguiente mensaje:

#HappyFathersDay to all the great meno ut there. Including my boy @jarpad #SPNfamily

Añadió la foto y pulsó la pantalla para enviar.

Ackles arqueó los labios y dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Amell no era competencia. Lo tenía claro. Y no es que él estuviera celoso, no, no lo estaba… Agarró la primera bandeja para llevarla al comedor, con la cena de los niños en ella.

Pero Jared era su chico y punto. Le gustaba remarcarlo.

Caminó hacia el comedor y los niños saltaron del suelo para ir hacia la mesa donde Jensen dejaba la bandeja con la cena. Los niños escalaron por las sillas, contentos y hambrientos.

Jared cogió el teléfono en aquel momento porque le había vibrado encima de la mesa. Jensen colocó a Shep con cuidado en la silla mientras Jared leía y seguidamente manipulaba el teléfono, seguramente para escribir algo también en Twitter.

Y así hizo. Jensen caminó rumbo a la cocina para coger la bandeja con la comida de ellos dos. Regresó buscando a Jay con la mirada verdosa alerta, y solo encuentró por respuesta una mirada divertida por parte del castaño.

Padalecki se acercó y se hizo con las cervezas, para así dejarlas sobre la mesa, sosteniendo la mirada de Jensen.

El deseo latente, nuevamente, en aquel juego de miradas que ambos estaban acostumbrados a llevar a cabo.

-Ya sé que soy tu niño. Stephen también, no hace falta que se lo recuerdes.- sonrió Jared.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- Jensen, que se sentó en la mesa junto a Shep y comenzó a cortarle el sándwich en trocitos minúsculos.

-Hoy no duermes…- chasqueó divertido Jared.

-¡Oh sí, estoy taaan preocupado!- era un hombre adulto y seguro de sí mismo, y Jared y él tenían amigos. Lo lógico y normal. Menuda chorrada que Jared pensara que él se ponía celoso… No tenía motivo alguno, siguió repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-Hoy no duermes…- repitió Jared, dando un enorme bocado a su sándwich.

-Lo que tú digas…

-…porque no te voy a dejar dormir- finalizó la frase.

Aquella sí que era una buena declaración de intenciones.

 

Tom y JJ fueron a dormir juntos a la cama de la niña. Jensen buscó la antigua cuna de su hija y allí sería donde durmiera Shep, justo a un lado de la cama.

Jensen y Jared acomodaron a los niños y los taparon con una sábana fina para que no pasaran mucho calor, pero tampoco frío en la madrugada. El más pequeño se quedó dormido nada más pisar la cuna. Así daba gusto.

-Soñad con los angelitos- ambos los besaron.- a dormir y no hacer ruido- alzó un dedo Jared.

Ambos siempre hacían caso a éste y asintieron varias veces con carita de niños buenos.

Jensen dejó la luz de la lamparita de _Peppa Pig_ encendida, para que no pasaran miedo. Desde la puerta les lanzaron un beso en el aire.

-Y no os peleéis o no veremos _El Rey León 2_ mañana- amenazó divertido Jared.

Tom puso cara de susto y casi hizo reír a su progenitor.

 Ambos adultos dejaron a los niños allí y se marcharon al comedor, mientras esperaban a que se durmieran para así poder encerrarse a la habitación de Jensen.

Esperaron con el televisor encendido durante una media hora. _Masterchef_ se les hizo larguísimo. Pareciera que el minutero se hubiera quedado atascado y el tiempo no pasara.

En ocasiones ellos se miraban, se tocaban sobre los muslos, sentados el uno junto al otro en aquel mullido y enorme sofá…

-Voy a comprobar que los niños se hayan dormido- cuando el minutero del reloj marcó las 22:30 horas. Jensen caminó hacia el piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones. Se asomó con mucho sigilo y comprobó que Tom, Shep y JJ durmieran. Así era, y como ángeles.

Ackles suspiró. Había sido un día genial y especial. Ojalá todos pudieran ser así…

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, regresó al comedor con Jared.

Padalecki había ido a la cocina a por dos cervezas y, en vez de estar viendo _Masterchef_ , en aquel momento sonaba una melodía ambiental relajante y sensual.

-El pijama no acompaña, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer caso omiso- dio un trago del botellín y ofreció a Jensen otro para él.

-Los niños están dormidos- susurró Jensen y dio un buen trago de su cerveza. Estaba fría, como a él le gustaba. Caminó hacia Jared y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del más alto, que estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Le masajeó el cuero cabelludo con mimo.

Los ojos grisáceos del actor de San Antonio brillaron ligeramente, cuando alzó el rostro para mirar largo y tendido al hombre que más amaba en aquel mundo.

-No te haces ni una idea de cuánto te quiero, Ackles. Me vuelves loco- alargó el brazo y lo apresó por la cadera.- Nunca te vayas de mi lado.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer- musitó Jensen y apuró media cerveza de un trago. Seguidamente, depositó suaves besos sobre el cabello de Jared, aspirando el olor a champú cítrico.

Jared se aferró más a la cadera de Jensen, descendió hacia sus nalgas, apresándolas con sus manos y aprovechando para arrastrarlo más hacia él. Necesitaba proximidad.

-Tú también eres mi niño. Pero yo no soy un celoso como tú- se burló, repentinamente, Jared, enseñando la hilera de dientes blancos.

-¡Oh, Jay! ¡No empieces! ¡No estoy celoso de nadie!                                                               

Jared asintió y siguió bebiendo de la cerveza hasta apurarla. Depositó el botellín sobre la mesa y se levantó del reposabrazos del sofá.

Ambos en pie, uno frente al otro, en aquel instante de soledad y tranquilidad, y Jared arrebató el botellín de la mano de Jensen, para así poder centrarse en él de una buena vez.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, dejando hablar solo a las caricias y a los besos, que siempre tenían mucho que decir. Los cuerpos de ambos tenían la necesidad de comunicarse y las palabras podían conformarse en aquel momento con un segundo lugar.

Jensen suspiró ahogadamente ante la cercanía, ansioso de Jared y de su caluroso cuerpo. Poco importaba que fuera verano. Si tenía que sudar a cántaros, que fuera en consecuencia de la cercanía con el castaño.

Jared lo aferró por los hombros y por el cuello, acercó su rostro al del hombre más bajo. Atrapó su boca con los labios, que desprendían una fuerza que ni la tristeza que le acontecía no había podido arrebatarle del todo.

Volvieron a encontrarse con la mirada y Jared languideció de placer.

-Quiero. Ya-voz ronca que guió a Jensen por el camino de la amargura, besándose de forma lasciva y metiéndose la lengua. Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá. No pudieron hablar más que aquellas dos palabras y los siguientes minutos transcurrieron entre besos y lengüetazos, en los que los labios de Jensen se irritaron por culpa de la barba y las succiones excesivas de Jared.

-En mi habitación estaremos cómodos- resumió Jensen, tiró del brazo del otro, apresurado.

-Pero los niños duermen- Jared, en pie, recuperando el aliento.- Y yo quiero hacerte gritar- más lascivia- follemos aquí, así habrán menos posibilidades de que se despierten.

Jensen se acercó para volver a besarlo, toquetearle sobre las nalgas y repasarle las ingles y prietos muslos. Un cacheo erótico y premeditado.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- voz ronca y sexy- te dejo que escojas lo que prefieras…- le dio a elegir el papel a seguir.

-Quiero sentirme vivo. Que mi cuerpo se despierte de este letargo- lo abrazó y acarició el pecho de Jensen- Quiero follarte-los pijamas eran unos intrusos crueles.

-Entonces- Jensen lo sujetó por la barbilla y le mordisqueó el labio, provocador- párteme en dos, niño.

-No me lo pidas dos veces…

 

No fue necesario que Jensen se lo volviera a pedir. Si Jared quería sentirse activo, Jensen no iba a negarle ese placer en aquel momento delicado de su vida. Lo que fuera para que su chico recuperara la vitalidad y la felicidad que le había sido negada.

Jensen se dejó atacar por un gigante de metro noventa que cuanto más lo tocaba, más gorjeaba incoherencias de puro placer. Un Jared que lo miraba con aquellos ojos felinos y lo desnudaba con las pestañas antes que con las manos.

Empujó al rubio contra el sofá, por suerte ancho y mullido, para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre él, atacando el pijama de Jensen como si de un enemigo mortal de la serie se tratase.

Su sed de Jensen…

Insoportable. Para Jared éste era adictivo, el hombre más hermoso y resplandeciente, al que más deseaba. Él único que era capaz de volverlo totalmente loco. De sumirlo en la luz, en la oscuridad, de hacerle quemarse en el fuego o volar entre las nubes.

Quiso tenerlo bajo su yugo después de echarlo de menos. Por ello, lo desnudó, y dedicó varios minutos en besar, lamer y acariciar su piel. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de follárselo rápido y profundo, era prioridad extrema el dedicar minutos en auto convencerse de que estaban juntos, y qué mejor manera que rindiendo pleitesía con los besos y caricias.

Quiso alargar el momento en medida de lo posible. Atacó los pezones del más mayor provocando un gemido alto por parte del de los ojos verdes, que aún conservaba los calzoncillos pese a que Jared no tuviera piedad con su pijama azul y gris.

La polla de Jensen palpitó implorante contra el torso de su novio, que dedicó varios minutos en taladrar los pezones de Ackles con la lengua, los labios e incluso los dientes.

-Jay… ¡ufff, Jay!- atormentado por la lujuria. Enredó los dígitos en el cuero cabelludo sudado.

Jared gruñó contra ellos y sus manos se dirigieron directamente hacia su paquete. Apresó el bulto palpitante y presionó lo justo para volver tan loco a Jensen que lo hizo destartalarse sobre el sofá, abriendo mucho sus ya de por si arqueadas piernas.

Con una de sus rodillas, éste inmovilizó como pudo a Jensen, para impedir que hiciera movimientos bruscos. Buscó la mirada desesperada color verde brillante. Jared se sintió muy satisfecho y escaló por el cuerpo de Jensen, frotándose a su paso todo lo posible, para buscarle la boca.

Volvieron a besarse profundo y salvaje, sus cuerpos rozándose con todo y Jared teniendo tanto calor que agradeció dentro del beso que Jensen comenzara a desprenderle del pantalón de pijama, mientras se frotaban como animales en celo.

Una vez ambos estuvieron en bóxers, no dudaron a la hora de meter las manos dentro de la ropa interior para tocarse las erecciones.

-La echo de menos…- Jensen rugió. En aquel momento, Jared se situaba sentado sobre sus muslos. El rubio le sacó la polla para verla y tocarla- ¡Ufff! ¡Sí!- palpó sus testículos y acarició la extensión, gruesa y venosa.

Jared  deslizó y arrebató el bóxer de Jensen y apresó su intimidad sin preámbulos, haciendo jadear de puro gozo a Jensen. Lo masturbó con frenesí al comprobar que Jensen estaba duro y supuraba placer líquido por el glande sonrosado.

La propia erección de Jared se alzó como un hasta sobre la tela, expuesta a los ojos de Jensen, que no pudo dejar de mirar con boca y labios resecos.

Lo empujó un poco, incorporándose en el sofá, ocasionando que Jared dejara de masturbarlo. Jensen le comió la boca, ambos de rodillas. El actor de Dallas necesitaba con urgencia deshacerse del bóxer de Jared y acabar de liberar la dureza.

Así hizo. La acogió en sus manos fuertes y la bombeó con frenesí. Ackles se mordió el labio y Jared echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sudando hasta por la barba por culpa de aquellos aleteos de placer que recorrían su pubis y sexo.

-Lo haces todo tan bien-lo halagó Jared-Mmm. Cómemela, Jen.- demandó ronco.

Jensen agachó el tronco en pos al pubis de éste y Jared impulsó la cadera hacia arriba, flexionando una pierna como si pisara el sofá, para poder alzarse unos centímetros y facilitar la tarea a Jensen.

La cabeza del rubio se hundió en el pubis, ahora velludo, de su chico. Se aferró a los muslos de Jared, acariciándole las ingles y los fibrados músculos. Con la otra mano, Jensen sujetó la base del pene generoso y se acabó por llevárselo a la boca.

Los labios besaron el glande y con su lengua le regaló un lametón que le hizo empapar con preseminal.

Jared se tensó, observándolo hacer. Acarició la nuca y  espalda de su chico.

Jensen introdujo parte de la polla en la boca y comenzó a hacerle una felación con muchas ganas, poniéndose a tono cuando la dureza palpitante llegó a rozarle el paladar.

Jugó con la lengua y succionó con ganas durante unos segundos. La polla le olía a gel y a sudor. Aquel olor tan familiar. Le encantaba sentirla sobre la lengua y mamársela cada vez que le fuera posible.

Seguidamente, alzó la vista para así poder mantener un contacto visual con su amante mientras se la chupaba.

-¡Uff! Joder. ¡Jensen! ¡Para! Para o me correré como un niñato- se quejó Jared, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que podría haberse hecho sangre.- eres tan sexy, joder…

Reprimió el impulso de follarle la boca a Jensen con toda la fuerza de sus caderas, ya que sus pretensiones eran las de llegar al coito.

Se apartó a duras penas y más duro que nunca. Jensen se relame el carrillo, provocador, como siempre hacía cuando alguna gotita de semen le manchaba y debía limpiarla.

Gesto suficiente para volver loco al más joven de ambos.

Jared agarró a Jensen por los brazos y lo empujó, estampándolo con un deje de dureza contra el sofá. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Jensen, a horcajadas, y le vuelve a bombear el pene para así darle placer.

Jensen gimió ronco sin dejar de mirarlo. Jared, a aquellas alturas, ya había sudado bastante bajo la luz de la lámpara del comedor.

Padalecki echó su pelo hacia atrás, empapado y centrándose de nuevo en Jensen.

\- Ese culo…- hurgó por las nalgas de Jensen, tanteando con sus dedos y buscándole el agujero. No dudó en meterle un dedo. Jensen se quejó un poco, ya que al llevar semanas sin tener relaciones, el ano necesitaba más dilatación que de costumbre.

-Jay, tienes lubricante en el cajón del baño de esta planta- informó Jensen. Jared gruñó un poco, desesperado, pero se levantó, corrió con _el asunto_ en ristre, para buscar el botecito de lubricante del cuarto de baño.

Regresó al comedor aplicándose el mismo lubricante sobre la erección, con urgencia y también impregnándose tres dedos hasta dejarlos pegajosos.

-Ya estoy aquí, nene- se arrodilló de nuevo en el sofá, entre sus piernas, con sonrisita maliciosa. Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa pícara y abrió más sus piernas, invitándole a proceder. Él mismo se había colocado, en la ausencia momentánea de Jared, un par de cojines bajo las caderas.

Éste aplicó lubricante sobre la extensión del pene de Jensen, para así facilitar la masturbación venidera.

Se puso manos a la obra con la intimidad de su chico. Dilatar a Jensen. Oh, jodido _caramelito bien expuesto_ y jodido Jared, que era un impaciente por naturaleza…

Introdujo dos dígitos lubricados en su ano y su otra mano estimuló el pene de Jensen para asegurarse una excitación extrema de cara a la penetración.

-Mmm, sí- jadeó bajito Jensen, entrecerrando los ojos. Jared prosiguió con su faena de dilatarlo. Se moría de ganas de…

Llegó a dilatarlo hasta con tres dedos, sin cesar de dedicar atenciones a la erección de su amado.

-Mmm, Jay….- Jadeó acompasado Jensen cuando se sintió completamente preparado- no tardes más. Tengo ganas. Ya…

No le hizo esperar más. Posicionó su pubis contra las nalgas expuestas de éste y acarició el torso de su amado en el intento de regalarle una caricia cariñosa que acabó provocando el gruñido ansioso por parte de un Jensen deseoso de follar.

Jared colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada sonrosada y se abrió paso a través de ésta, inclinándose ligeramente y aferrándose a las caderas de Ackles mientras lo penetraba.

Jensen cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, aferrándose al sofá con los dedos.

Una vez dentro, Jared le acarició la cadera y comenzó a moverse lento en su interior, manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento. Jensen abrió los ojos y sonrió, respaldó el movimiento de caderas al compás de su amante.

-Sí, mi niño… así… más- pidió Jensen con voz tomada por el placer, que se masturbó lento, rozándose el glande con parsimonia. Jared salivó repetidas veces con aquella visión tan erótica. Aceleró sus estocadas hasta palmearle las nalgas con los testículos hinchados.

 El ritmo de Jared se tornó más intenso, contra aquel culo de pecado que siempre le gustaba mirar y hasta piropear en público pese a las reticencias…

Jensen gimió bajito en un principio, sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos y su boca de gruesos labios sonrosados espetando incoherencias de carácter sexual.

Jared sudó caliente y salado. Su pubis ardió, incendiando todo a su paso: miembro, testículos, ano ajeno… el cual palmeó con fuerza, gruñendo, transformándose en una bestia necesitada de ser saciada.

Las arqueadas piernas son colocadas en aquel momento sobre las caderas de Jared y éste se inclinó aún más, volviendo la penetración mucho más profunda y veloz, casi brutal.

Jensen se aferró a la espalda sudada de su novio y arañó sus omoplatos, resbalándosele los dedos mientras arañaba la piel morena.

-¡Sí, joder, no pares! – La voz tomada, ahogada, el pene del propio Ackles friccionándose contra el vientre liso y duro de Padalecki.

Jared siguió follándole con más ímpetu, cada vez más cerca su rostro del de Jensen, sediento y hambriento de aquella boca que le gemía con tanto indecoro.

Ni siquiera pensaron en los niños…

\- ¡Jared! ¡Cabrón! – Jensen se movió al compás, igualándole en el ritmo y dejándose atrapar la boca. Ambos se besaron largo y tendido, el rubio gimiendo contra aquella boca, separándose, exhalando, agitándose, la nariz de Jared rozando labios, cuello, nuez…

Más unidos que nunca y sus sexos a punto de gritar con sus respectivos orgasmos haciendo eco.

-¿Quién es tu niño?- le preguntó Jared, disminuyó el ritmo para entrar y salir lento de su cuerpo.

\- Tú. Mi niño- susurró Jensen. Jared le sujetó el pene y se lo bombeó, el castaño se percató de que el otro hombre estaba a punto de correrse al sentirlo tan rígido contra la palma de su mano.

-¿Quién es un celoso y no lo quiere reconocer?-le preguntó con voz ronca por la excitación. Le mordió en la barbilla y la nariz de Padalecki se humedeció con el sudor perlado de Jensen.

-¡Mmmmohhh!- en éxtasis sexual. Aquella dureza que entraba y salía de Jensen lo tenía sometido a su completa merced, y aquella mano que tanteaba su orgasmo ya ni te cuento…- ¡Yo! ¡Soy celoso! ¡Soy celoso!

Besos lascivos en los que saliva y sudor se entremezclaron como si también fueran amantes.

-¿A quién se folla tu Jared? ¿A Stephen? ¿A quién se folla Jay, Jensen…?- le preguntó y volvió a acelerar, ahora sí, para encontrar el ansiado orgasmo de Jensen y el suyo propio. Jared estaba a cien.

-¡A mí! ¡Solo a mí!- ansioso y con el timbre de voz un tanto más agudo por la pérdida de control. Le boca con posesividad y le muerd El gesto tan excitante que amb con violencia, gimiendo contra sus bocas.

Primero Jensen, salpicando el vientre de Jared y el gemido ahogándose en la boca y labios del mismo. Lo siguió dos segundos más tarde el castaño, que se vació en el interior de Jensen, sufriendo espasmos de placer.

El sofá sufrió las consecuencias de aquella pasión desmedida…

Y cuando recuperaron la compostura y del adormecimiento post orgásmico, ambos se rieron cómplices, abrazándose seguidamente.

-¡Papi!- La voz de Tom se escuchó desde el piso superior.

Jensen y Jared se miraron, ambos aún el uno sobre el otro, tumbados en el sofá.

Jensen le dio un pico.

-Feliz día del padre, Jay. Ve a ver qué le ocure a nuestro niño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Críticas constructivas ( y tomatazos! :3) en los comentarios.  
> Un Kudo hace feliz y un comentario muchísimo más.  
> Tened piedad, es el primer fic J2 que hago y finalizo y hace relativamente poco que shippeo a estos.  
> Pronto seguiré con el fic largo que comencé la semana pasada. ( También J2)  
> Muchos Thankius por leer!


End file.
